The Lone Panda
by TermlessBrush
Summary: HOLY POOP! im not putting what i want to say but anyways a new story following the event of Th Lone Tiger if you haven't read that go read it please and thanks hope poeple enjoy this one as much! rated T for lang!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello KFP fans glad to see people still reading these I'm guessing I won't get to many new fans but I'm happy with my fans who have been very good to me if your one of my constant readers I hope you checked The Lone Tiger because it was updated but it wasn't a new chapter just me talking to you guys, umm if you did read it though you may know what this is if not I'm proud to once again say this is the sequel of 'The Lone Tiger' story and I have decided to call it The Lone Panda this story will instead of keep the whole 'oh Tigress and Po are together bla, bla, bla' but instead it'll be of Po's adventures after he leaves if you read my other story 'It'll be ok' you know what I'm talking about also that story will be updated as much as this one, so yeah read enjoy hope you review and thanks for reading my stories that have like no potential (SAD FACE).

Disclaimer: don't own anything! (SADDER FACE!)

(In a random forest)

Po had been walking a while and kept hearing footsteps about twenty feet behind him, he knew that it wasn't Tigress because they where much to small to be hers, but he was beginning to worry that maybe Bao Yu had followed him, he decided that he would pretend to start up again then use his amazing stealth mode to disappear into the closest bush. He did as he planed but instead of landing in a bush, he landed on a cub, no not Bao Yu but a boy cub he was a Panda though… Po never said anything but stared at him.

"Well?" the cub said, "go on you caught me why aren't you scolding me for following you?"

Po forced himself out of his state for only enough time to say "you're a panda?"

The boy looked at him with a look that Po thought meant that he thought Po was mental or something. "Well of course I am and so are you except a lot… bigger I guess"

Po started to get up and shook his head so he could speak normally. "What are you doing here kid?"

"Well, I saw you and I decided to follow you I mean I've never seen another panda! And I've heard of you you're the dragon warrior, but what are you doing out here?"

"Well I decided to leave the jade palace for a bit but you didn't answer my question I asked why are you out here I mean shouldn't you be at your house or something?"

"Oh…" the cub stopped a bit, "well you see I used to live at this orphanage-"

"So you left didn't you never to go back?"

"uhh yeah… but I know you may think it's cause I'm a brat who didn't think he should stay there because he wasn't good enough for it but I swear that's not it!"

"Ok well then why did you leave?"

"Well you actually, well kinda made me…"

Po looked at him in confusion… "What?"

"You, well y-you took my b-best friend away…"

"What" Po asked now even more confused "how could I do that?"

"Well you know her as your daughter now…"

Po sat there a moment then whispered…

"Bao Yu"

A/N: so good bad? I liked writing it I happy I did this and if you read this go ahead and look for my It'll be ok story because I'm gunna be posting it around 10 today so yeah I hope people review this and think it's as good as the lone Tiger because I loved that story but I know I have to stick with this one and 'It'll be ok' anyway as usual if you read my other stories you know what you get if you read this far *BRO/BROET FIST!* (god I love those!)


	2. random check up

Hey guys I'm at my grandmothers for today but I wanted to say I'm surprised that I'm getting so many visitors because I just checked and from Thursday to Saturday my story 'The Lone Tiger' doubled in visitor and hit's (visitors equal people reading, hits equal how many times the story has been viewed) I have almost a thousand hits now and on Saturday I was at about 500 and now I'm almost at 300 visitors and on Thursday I had about 100 (keep in mine this was just for 'The Lone Tiger) I'm just posting this not to brag but to thank you guys for making me feel good I'm sure there's people out there that have that within an hour of posting but I have only been on FF for about a month and it amazes me how many people have read my stories well I got to go but figured I would post this before tomorrow please PM me if you want to suggest something or even just talk because I'm practically on FF for you guys and gal's only and I appreciate how much you guys have helped me grow within such a short time but really I want to thank CrazyCakes786 she helped me when I hadn't even finished my first chapter and has reviewed every story I asked her to so please stop on by her page and read a story or two they are all awesome you may think I'm stupid because I post things like this but I do really give a F**k about you guys even the ones who are new so yeah I'm not good at endings but this is it I'll be posting tomorrow if you live in America which seems to be most of my readers but I actually have some from France which is amazing! If you read all this **BRO/BROET FIST***


	3. 3 Li

A/N: hey guys if you read my other chapter before this thanks I love all that did read it within about the last 6 hours and the one that may or may not after but anyways I decided I would freaking update because you guys are awesome! So enjoy and 'It'll be ok' may be updated tonight but probably not more likely tomorrow or Monday!

Disclaimer: don't own anything except maybe Bao Yu but the name was from CrazyCakes786 who is awesome.

(In the forest)

"Wait so you're saying when adopted Bao Yu I was taking away your only friend?"

The cub stared at him for a bit then spoke while holding back tear's "yes, and she never said anything she just looked at me and then turned to walk never said goodbye or anything…"

Po, looked at the cub wishing he could say sorry but he knew it wouldn't mean much to him now, "well you know she's under protection of me and Tigress but I'm sure we could let you into the Jade palace to catch up I'm sure no one would mind."

The cub suddenly got excited, "do you really think so?"

"Oh yeah we let people in all the time!" Po thought of how many fan's where caught and thrown out every day.

"So you got a name kid?"

The cub suddenly looked at Po with a confused look, "why do you want to know?"

"Well I need to know who my daughters friend is named don't I plus we never where properly introduced."

The cub thought a moment "depends…"

"Depends? On what?"

"Depends if you can help me or not…"

Po sighed a little not wanting to be staled very long "what is it you need help with?"

"Well I need some where to stay and food… a body guard would be nice too."

Po was confused by the last one "why do you need a body guard?"

"Well more of a guardian so that if the orphanage wants to find me I can say you adopted me or something."

Po considered it a moment "fine but do you swear to tell me your name?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure what ever you say."

So Po being satisfied shook the cub's paw.

"It's Li by the way…"

"Nice name call me Po"

"Yeah what ever Mr. Dragon warrior."

Po just laughed and thought

'Why did I ever agree to do this?'

A/N well there you have it sorry it's supper short but heck it's good enough hopefully I can update 'It'll be ok' but It's 7:39 where I live and I lose my touch at night so yeah anyways *BRO/BROET FIST* yep I'm gunna give you guys one of those every time so yeah please review and PM me if you want to!


	4. 4 going home

A/N: hey guys I'm gunna end it here and then do another chapter in 'It'll be ok' right after this so look for it, I had fun writing this but it has no meaning anymore but I think I will try and make a story of Po and Li's adventures but for now this is it then the last chapter of 'It'll be ok' thanks for reading please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KFP even though I wish I did…

It had been 2 years since Po left the jade palace and he and his new apprentice had been on many adventures, but Po was getting home sick and knew he had well over stayed his welcome to the world, he was going home.

"So _master, _what's on today's schedule?" the 12 year old cub asked in a sarcastic tone to Po.

"We're going home…"

Li jumped up with confusion and a bit of laughter thinking his master was joking. "You're kidding right? I mean you may be able to go home but I don't have one remember?"

"No, and I do remember but you'll be coming with me to the Jade Palace."

"Really? But wait… what if they don't accept me there what if they turn me away?"

"What? No the masters would love you man!"

"That's not who I'm worried about…"

"Oh yeah… I'm sure she has forgiven you for what you did…"

(A/N: LOL I'm NOT SAYING WHAT HE DID!)

"Yeah sure… what ever you say…"

Po worried a bit about his apprentice.

(In a forest)

"So when will we get there?"

"Oh soon enough…"

"You think they will be training?"

"Knowing everyone I think they would be training but probably not Bao Yu, or Tigress"

"Why not Bao Yu?"

"She never liked to go to training unless it was meditating with me"

"That's how she was at the orphanage she never attended school but she went to train with me, I taught her to be quite you know…"

"No I didn't, Limpy" (A/N: get it because he has a bad foot= limp and his name is Li!)

"Well before I broke my ankle I could be like a ninja!"

"What ever"

"Hey I'm telling the truth"

"Just shut up and walk"

The End

A/N: ok you know what go ahead and send me lot's of hate because this is for sure by far my shortest freaking chapter yet but I already covered them meeting in 'It'll be ok' and there isn't much to talk about so instead of boring you I'm gunna end it here thanks for reading *BRO/BROET FIST!* please review with hate if you want. Thanks


End file.
